Il était trop tard quand tu as enfin parlé
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Et si l'incapacité de Derek a exprimer ses émotions l'avait conduit à utiliser l'ancien rituel sur Isaac ? Ceci est mon explication pour l'unique larme qu'a versé Isaac après que Peter ait pratiqué l'ancien rituel sur lui.


Titre : **Il était trop tard quand tu as enfin parlé  
**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** – Et si l'incapacité de Derek a exprimer ses émotions l'avait conduit à utiliser l'ancien rituel sur Isaac ? Ceci est mon explication pour l'unique larme qu'a versé Isaac après que Peter ait pratiqué l'ancien rituel sur lui. (saison 3 épisode 2)

 **OOO**

Melissa se précipite vers l'urgence qui vient d'arriver. Un ambulancier a déjà commencé son rapport sur l'état du patient au médecin, « Adolescent d'âge inconnu. Identité inconnue. Hypothermie à 32°. Bradycarde. Tension : 9/6. Multiples lacérations. Probable hémorragies. Luxation de l'épaule droite. Probablement plusieurs côtes cassées- »

L'ambulancier est en train de finir son rapport quand Melissa jette un coup d'œil sur le corps allongé sur la civière. Elle sent son sang se glacer. Le temps vient de se figer alors qu'elle reconnaît le jeune homme inconscient.

Ça aurait pû être son fils.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais je connais ce jeune. C'est un ami de mon fils. » dit-elle, choquée.

 **OOO**

Quand il arrive à l'hôpital, il est immédiatement frappé par l'odeur du désinfectant, des médicaments, du sang, des maladies,… Il a toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

Depuis l'incendie.

Et si il se trouve là, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Il a reçu plusieurs appels de Melissa.

 _\- On l'a retrouvé. Il est à l'hôpital. Viens vite._

C'est ce qu'elle lui informait sur l'un des nombreux messages vocaux qu'elle avait laissé. Après des jours d'angoisse, à imaginer que tous ses loups avaient été tué, il apprenait finalement que l'un d'eux était vivant. _Isaac._ Il se souvient encore avoir fermé les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Le soulagement avait été de courte durée. Les autres messages n'annonçaient rien de bon.

 _\- Il ne cicatrice pas. C'est possible ?!_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _Il va devoir aller en chirurgie dans quelques minutes._

 _Rappelle moi si tu as ce message._

Sur le trajet de l'hôpital, il essaie d'oublier le ton désespéré et paniqué de Melissa. La mère de McCall agit toujours avec logique, avec un grand professionnalisme. Derek sait qu'elle a fait de son mieux, et cela avec toutes les informations qu'elle détenait. Derek s'estime chanceux de sa présence au moment de l'arrivée de son Bêta. Avec son passif, il sait que Isaac a besoin d'un repère stable comme un visage familier.

 _\- Derek… Ce qu'il a subi… Tu es où ?_

C'est ce dernier message, rempli de blanc et d'incertitude qui ont finit par inquiéter Derek pour de bon.

Quelques heures après les appels reçus, il entre dans l'hôpital, où tout ses sens sont pris d'assaut. Il est tendu quand il s'approche de l'accueil. Il est sur le point de demander Melissa quand elle arrive derrière lui. Il a reconnu son odeur, et il se retourne juste à temps pour recevoir une pluie de reproches :

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ?! » Les yeux de Melissa sont noirs de colère. « Tu aurais dû être là ! » Elle pointe un doigt menaçant sur lui, qu'elle appuie fermement sur sa poitrine, comme si elle voulait lui crever le cœur, « Tu es tout ce qu'il a. Il avait besoin de toi. »

Derek est un Alpha, mais il baisse les yeux à cette remarque. Il ne dit rien. Sa mâchoire se crispe de colère, et ses poings se ferment. Il essaie de rester maître de lui même. Il respire profondément.

« Tu n'étais pas là. » Et Melissa s'arrête sur ce dernier constat. Le silence de l'homme en face d'elle est révélateur.

Il connait ses lacunes. Et son regard brillant prouve qu'il connait ses torts.

Melissa finit par se calmer. Ni Derek, ni Isaac n'ont besoin qu'elle perde son sang froid. Elle doit les aider comme elle le ferait pour n'importe quel autre patient. Elle connait un peu Derek, et elle devine que derrière son masque impassible, c'est tout l'inverse qu'il se passe. A force d'écouter les jérémiades de Stiles, elle connait aussi les sentiments profonds que Derek éprouve pour son Bêta, même si ce n'est qu'une observation du jeune homme.

« Il était…désorienté à son réveil, » commence-t-elle à expliquer, « Je lui ai administré un calmant. Tu peux aller le voir mais je ne sais pas si il est encore réveillé. » Son ton se veut paisible et rassurant, alors qu'elle pue l'inquiétude.

Finalement, Derek reprend sa contenance habituelle, et il ose la regarder pour lui demander : « l'intervention l'a aidé à cicatriser ? »

« Non, » elle répond en toute franchise, l'air sincèrement désolé. « Derek, je dois te parler de son état, » ajoute-t-elle très sérieusement au vue de la gravité de ce qu'il a subi.

Elle explique tout ce qu'on lui a rapporté depuis l'admission de l'orphelin. Derek écoute ses paroles qui le percutent comme un train de marchandise. Melissa ne lui dissimule rien, et elle doit retenir ses larmes en détaillant le pire. Derek se sent déconnecté. Quand il s'éloigne enfin de Melissa, ses pas le conduisent automatiquement vers la chambre du blond. Il se demande comment il est arrivé là. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce que l'infirmière lui a expliqué. Ça l'a laissé dans un état second. Toute l'inquiétude qu'il a ressenti ces derniers jours s'est transformée en pavé sur sa poitrine.

La porte est ouverte, ce qui n'est pas étonnant pour un gamin qui a passé la moitié de son enfance enfermé dans une boîte.

Le bêta a dû sentir Derek car il relève légèrement la tête, et il croise le regard de son Alpha.

Isaac n'a pas cessé de penser à lui. C'est ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie. Et pourtant, alors que Derek est enfin là, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir se cacher dans ses bras, il est pris d'assaut par un sentiment étrange qu'il ne peut définir. Il veut mourir.

En apercevant Isaac allongé dans le lit, le teint si pâle, la peau recouverte de bleus et de blessures qui auraient dû disparaître, Derek prend conscience de ce que Melissa lui a expliqué. Tout lui revient comme un boomerang en pleine gueule. Il reste figé à l'entrée de la chambre, la mâchoire douloureusement contractée. Les explications de Melissa lui griffent profondément le cœur et il renâcle pour ne pas hurler de rage. Ses poings se ferment au bout de ses bras tendus. _Isaac._

Sans demander, il sait.

L'odeur de la meute ennemie est partout sur Isaac, dans Isaac.

Derek le voit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes.

Dans l'air, Isaac perçoit la colère de son Alpha, qu'il croit dirigée contre lui. Isaac pense qu'elle est justifiée. Il a tellement honte qu'il détourne la tête. A présent, Derek sait à quel point il faible. Derek sait comment la meute ennemie l'a battu, torturé et humilié.

Derek sait, et c'est certainement le pire pour Isaac qui voudrait se rouler en boule, se faire le plus petit possible.

Puis de nouveau, cette terrible solitude.

Son Alpha vient de le laisser.

Sur les joues d'Isaac, les larmes ne cessent de couler. _Pardon. Je ne voulais pas._

Son corps est lourd, ses idées sont confuses. Finalement, toujours sous l'emprise des médicaments, et épuisé, il retombe dans l'inconscience.

 **OOO**

Quand Derek arrive à la clinique vétérinaire, Alan sait pourquoi. Melissa lui a téléphoné pour avoir des conseils, et éventuellement, pour lui demander de passer voir le jeune loup. Il a décliné, sachant qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide.

L'Alpha se tient derrière la porte en bois de sorbier. Alan pense ne jamais l'avoir vu si misérable. Alan s'avance et il pousse la petite porte, « entre, j'ai peut-être une solution. »

Derek le regarde, en le remerciant silencieusement. Il aurait été incapable de répéter toutes les choses horribles que lui a raconté l'infirmière.

Il voudrait tellement tout effacer, et oublier.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Le vétérinaire lui présente un siège pour s'asseoir. Il devine que Derek est beaucoup plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Ce dernier refuse, en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Venons en au fait." Son timbre de voix est glacial.

Deaton le regarde par dessous ses cils noirs, mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur la nonchalance naturelle du jeune Hale.

"Une légende raconte qu'on peut sauver un loup en prononçant son nom."

Derek souffle agacé. "Je connais cette histoire (1). Peter m'en a déjà parlé." Il s'interrompt quelques secondes, pour réfléchir et dit : "Pourquoi tu veux me parler de ça ? Isaac est peut-être orphelin, mais il a une meute."

Deaton sourit. L'arrogance de Derek est ce qui le perdra.

« Tu penses vraiment tout comprendre ?" Demande Deaton en regardant Derek dans les yeux. "A sa place, tu ne penserais pas avoir perdu ta place au sain de la meute ?!" Continue le vétérinaire un poil incisif.

Derek fronce les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'a jamais essayé de s'imaginer à la place de son Bêta. Quelques secondes s'écoulent où il ne dit rien.

Alan sait qu'il a compris.

"Il n'a plus d'identité," souffle Derek.

Alan oscille la tête, "c'est ça."

"Très bien. Je connais la suite de cette légende, et je ne vois pas très bien comment je vais pouvoir l'aider."

Derek est tellement lâche quand il s'agit d'être franc avec ce qu'il ressent. Ce sont certains gestes, certains regards, certaines paroles qui le trahissent. En présence d'Isaac, l'Alpha est plus féroce et protecteur. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il a choisi l'adolescent. Et si tout le monde a compris, personne n'ose le titiller sur ce qu'il ressent.

« Tu es l'Alpha. » Lui rappelle Deaton, se préservant de mettre en évidence l'entière vérité.

Derek se mort la langue. Bien sûr qu'il est l'Alpha. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Pourtant, si Deaton le fait, c'est parceque Derek a failli de nombreuses fois dans son rôle. D'une manière subtile, le vétérinaire vient de lui mettre une claque. Peut être pour le secouer ? Mais ça donne un coup à l'égo. Et Derek voudrait hurler à la lune, égorger l'homme en face de lui. Mais il n'en fait rien, accusant un coup bien mérité.

« Ton problème, c'est ta colère. Tu vas devoir changer ça et apprendre à exprimer ce que tu ressens. C'est le seul moyen que tu auras de sauver Isaac.»

Derek lève les yeux. Le vétérinaire lui parle de sentiments ?

"Il est intimement lié à toi. Tu es le seul qui pourra atteindre son cœur."

 **OOO**

Le lendemain, Derek est de retour à l'hôpital.

Il n'a jamais été doué avec les mots. Derek est impulsif, et il préfère agir quand il le faut. Il a retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et il a essayé de se convaincre qu'il pouvait y arriver. Derek se pense capable d'être réconfortant, comme il se croit capable d'encourager son bêta.

Mais une fois de plus, en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, il perd toute forme de volonté.

Isaac est allongé dans le lit, le dos contre un oreiller. Il regarde dans le vide, les yeux noirs d'une colère sourde qui donne l'impression de lui bouffer toute sa lucidité.

Derek s'avance quand même dans la chambre, sans réfléchir, avec un « Bonjour » qui traverse l'atmosphère qu'on pourrait couper au couteau. Derek aurait pû réfléchir à quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire, mais quoi ?

Isaac tourne la tête dans sa direction. Derek n'a qu'une envie : fuir. Les yeux d'Isaac sont en train de le fixer. Il n'y a pas d'éclats à l'intérieur, ils sont vides. Son regard fige Derek qui se demande si le bêta le voit, où si il est perdu dans ses pensées.

Toute la tension présente dans la pièce s'est volatilisée.

Ensuite, lentement, Isaac se retourne dans le lit pour lui faire dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

La question est posée d'un ton très linéaire. Il n'y a ni tristesse, ni colère. Aucune émotion.

Derek a essayé d'anticiper toutes les réactions possibles de son bêta, mais ça ne l'aide pas. Alors il répond simplement : « Je veux t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

Derek sent quelque chose dans sa poitrine en écoutant la façon dont la voix d'Isaac se brise. Il s'avance dans la chambre et il s'arrête près de la chaise. Isaac à sa blouse d'hôpital qui baille dans son dos. Derek peut apercevoir les hématomes. Mais le plus insupportable, c'est ce qu'il ne voit pas. Le genre de chose qui ne se répare pas, ça ne disparaît pas non plus. Isaac sera pour toujours marqué par une cicatrise invisible. Et Derek en est désolé.

« Je peux être là. Pour toi. » Derek est sincère.

Isaac peut le sentir mais :

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, » répond Isaac. « Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. » Sa voix est calme. En fait, plutôt vide.

Derek n'a pas bougé d'un poil, alors Isaac insiste avec un : « Je t'en prie. »

Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Il y a forcément une chose appropriée à faire. Répondre à la demande de son bêta? « Très bien. » Il s'arrête quelques secondes puis il ajoute, « Mais je viendrai demain. »

Isaac est comme mort quand il prononce : « Je suis une obligation pour toi. »

Si Derek a un coeur, il vient de s'écorcher.

Il a envie de lui dire que c'est faux. Que ce soit en tant que pupille, ou en tant que Bêta, Isaac n'a jamais été une obligation. Isaac est plutôt un besoin. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de le lui dire, et maintenant Derek a l'impression qu'il est trop tard. Que tout est fichu.

« A demain. » Se contente de dire Derek en partant. Il ne veut pas perdre son temps en bavardage inutile.

 **OOO**

Quand il entre dans la chambre, Isaac est assis près de la fenêtre. Il a toujours des pansements au visage, son bras est encore dans une attelle. A l'odeur, Derek peut affirmer que les plaies de son Bêta ne cicatrisent pas. Du moins, pas à la vitesse d'un loup. Cependant, Isaac s'est levé du lit, ce qui est considérable comme progrès.

« Bonjour, » dit bêtement Derek.

Isaac ne bouge pas, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, tandis que Derek entre dans la chambre. Derek s'approche du blond, mais à une distance respectable, et il le regarde. Ça serait plus facile de détourner les yeux, mais il ne le fait pas.

« Tu vas comment ? » Demande Derek, et il voudrait se trancher la gorge au moment où il pose la question.

Isaac se retourne vers lui. Il ne semble pas blessé, ni en colère par ce que vient de demander son Alpha. Au contraire, il réfléchit mais il ne trouve pas de réponse adéquate. Il n'a pas les mots, alors il se contente de pincer les lèvres en oscillant la tête, mimant un espèce de 'je ne sais pas'.

Elle est loin sa nonchalance, partie son ironie naturelle.

Derek aimerait vraiment entendre une remarque acerbe, plutôt que de le voir ainsi.

« Je t'ai rapporté quelques vêtements, » dit Derek.

Isaac jette un coup d'œil vers le sac, surpris. Le brun sort les vêtements qu'il range immédiatement dans la petite garde robe, « ce sont des jogging. J'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise. »

Isaac sourit très légèrement, « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu penserais à ce genre de chose. »

Isaac essaie d'agir comme il le ferait en temps ordinaire, mais ça sonne faux dans le ton de sa voix. Pourtant quand Derek se retourne, il voit que le blond sourit. C'est comme si il essayait de prétendre que tout va bien, alors que tout va mal.

Derek aussi aimerait jouer à ce jeu.

Isaac tressaille quand le coude de Derek lui effleure accidentellement le bras. L'Alpha entend le rythme cardiaque du blond s'emballer, son souffle se couper, et l'odeur qu'il dégage est celle de la panique. Mais Isaac ne dit rien, il se contient, et il part sans un mot dans la petite salle de bain pour enfiler l'une des tenues de détente que lui a rapporté Derek.

Les choses ont changé, à tout jamais. Derek regrette le temps passé où il aurait pu le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire que tout va s'arranger. Il est trop tard maintenant. Il ne lui reste que l'ombre de ce qu'était Isaac.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il quelques instant plus tard, en sortant de la salle de bain, la tête baissée, toujours vêtu de la blouse d'hôpital mais avec un pantalon de training.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

C'est comme si il était à nouveau ce gamin du caveau. Derek n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Pas maintenant. _Quand ?_

« Tu n'as mis que le pantalon ? » Observe Derek.

« Je n'arrive pas à bouger mon bras. » dit-il en désignant l'écharpe, puis la perfusion.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Propose Derek.

La tension est évidente dans le corps d'Isaac. Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas. Alors Derek se prépare à l'idée que le blond va exploser pour le lui expliquer, mais le Bêta ne dit rien. Et Derek n'insiste pas.

 **OOO**

Isaac est très fatigué. Il ne dort pas bien. Même ses siestes sont remplies de cauchemars.

Il s'est endormi par-dessus les draps blancs de l'hôpital, en regardant une rediffusion de la série _ma sorcière bien aimée_. Il ne va probablement pas dormir longtemps. Derek le voit déjà en train de s'agiter et de murmurer. Pourtant, Derek remonte quand même le couvre lit sur lui. Même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, c'est toujours ça de prit.

Derek ne dit rien quand il renifle un pic d'adrénaline dans la chambre. Isaac s'est redressé droit comme un piquet, sans rien dire. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, et le souffle court, mais Derek fait comme si de rien n'était.

 **OOO**

« Melissa dit que tu ne prends pas ton traitement. » Dit Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le cinquième jour de son hospitalisation.

Le bêta se remet lentement, toujours à la vitesse d'un humain.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Répond Isaac, presque offensé. Il pourrait le tuer rien que du regard. « Tu sais que je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

Il est loup-garou après tout.

En règle général, être lycanthrope conduit à certains avantages, dont le fait de ne plus être malade, et donc ne plus prendre de traitement. Il en va de même pour toutes les blessures, elles cicatrisent presque instantanément. C'est ce qui avait décidé Isaac à accepter la morsure. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'être plus fort que son père. Il avait si peur de son paternel qu'il n'aurait jamais osé levé la main sur lui, même avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Non. Ce qui lui avait plû, c'est l'idée que les coups s'effaceraient et que personne ne saurait jamais. Il pensait ne plus jamais souffrir.

Mais la souffrance n'a jamais vraiment disparu. Et alors qu'il pensait avoir connu le pire, la meute ennemie s'est fait un plaisir de lui prouver qu'il existait un niveau supérieur à la torture et à l'humiliation.

Derek soupire. « Enfin, regarde toi. » Essaie de le raisonner l'homme musclé.

« Je-n'en-ai-pas-besoin. » Répond Isaac en insistant sur chaque mot. Il a fermé ses mains en poing. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes, dans l'espoir de faire cesser leurs tremblements. Son cœur commence à accélérer. Il se sent nauséeux.

Derek a entendu le ' _Je ne suis pas faible'_ sous entendu dans la réponse. Il aimerait se mettre en colère, ce qui obligerait Isaac à obéir sans broncher. Et c'est certainement ce qu'il ferait si les circonstances étaient différentes.

A la place, il se lance dans un début d'explication qui avorte très rapidement. « Deaton dit que- »

« Deaton ?! » Le coupe Isaac, ne lui laissant pas la chance de terminer sa phrase.

L'Alpha comprend immédiatement son erreur, et alors qu'il veut s'expliquer, il est à nouveau coupé.

« Bordel ! » Siffle le blond totalement hors de lui.

Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sent une tension extrême dans la pièce. Tout le corps d'Isaac s'est tendu, et il dégage une odeur forte de colère, et de haine.

« Est-ce que tout Beacon Hill est au courant ?! » Hurle Isaac.

Derek est figé, sans voix.

Voilà des jours que son pupille est aréactif. Derek a appris à jongler avec ce fait. Alors, face à l'explosion soudaine et inattendue du jeune loup, Derek est pétrifié. Cet état est nouveau, Derek n'y a encore jamais fait face. Le désespoir qu'il hume dans la pièce lui glace le sang. Il voudrait s'excuser, dire quelque chose, mais existe-t-il quelque chose à dire dans de pareilles situations ?

« Sors d'ici. » Demande Isaac avec un gros effort. Il sait qu'il doit se calmer.

Et Derek ne sait pas si il doit répondre à sa demande.

Isaac ne veut pas que Derek le voit comme ça, brisé et faible. Sa respiration est bloquée par les sanglots qu'il contient.

« Va-t-en, » supplie le blond. Il a besoin d'espace. Loin du regard de son Alpha. Il pousse Derek vers la porte de sa chambre, "j'ai dit : va-t-en !"

L'Alpha pourrait corriger ce manque de respect, Isaac ne devrait rien exiger de Derek. Pourtant Derek part en fermant la porte derrière lui, même si c'est inutile, mais ça laisse au moins l'illusion d'une intimité.

Derek se sent démuni en s'éloignant. Sa super ouïe peut discerner Isaac qui commence à pleurer fortement. Isaac qui se lève pour bousculer sa table de nuit, renverser la chaise présente dans la pièce, frapper dans la porte de la salle de bain, en continuant à pleurer.

Il est tellement absorbé par le torrent d'émotions de son Bêta qu'il n'entend pas Scott arriver derrière lui.

« Derek ? » L'appelle Scott.

Et Derek se retourne avec un sursaut à peine visible.

Scott le dévisage un instant. Il ne l'a jamais vu ainsi.

D'ordinaire, Derek est si fort, si fier, avec un orgueil aussi présent que ses biceps. Il ne se laisse jamais démonter par quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il passe toujours à l'attaque, même quand la situation demande un peu plus de réflexion. Son coeur calciné en a fait un homme d'action. Une tape sur l'épaule pour dire _je suis là,_ un matelas au sol dans une chambre libre pour dire _c'est ici chez toi,_ une morsure pour dire _il ne te fera plus jamais de mal._ L'incendie dans lequel a périt sa famille aurait dû rester la chose la plus traumatisante qu'il ait vécu dans sa vie. Pourtant, Deucalion a trouvé le moyen de faire perdre tous ses repères à Derek qui est incapable d'exprimer ses émotions, et qui risque fort de voir un déclin fatal chez son jeune loup si il n'apprend pas à délier sa langue. C'est une situation traumatique pour la meute. Frustrante pour Derek.

Il ne dit rien quand il aperçoit Scott. Cependant, ce qu'il dégage ne demande aucune explication.

« Tu veux prendre l'air ? » Lui propose gentiment Scott.

 **OOO**

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer, » annonce Melissa le huitième jour.

Isaac ne dit rien. Il réfléchit, partagé entre le soulagement de pouvoir finalement rentré, et la peur d'être à nouveau avec Derek 24h/24.

Melissa est en train de refaire le pansement sur son abdomen. Avec une pince et un coton, elle passe une solution désinfectante sur les plaies recousues.

« Tes cicatrises sont belles. Il n'y a pas d'infection. » Lui fait-elle remarquer.

Alors Isaac la regarde en sourcillant légèrement. Une bonne nouvelle, peut-être ? Elles auraient déjà dû disparaître ! _J'ai honte. Je suis faible._

Melissa arrive à lire sur le visage du jeune homme, et elle ajoute : « Ça va aller. Laisse toi du temps. » Elle attends un moment avant d'ajouter, "tu devrais accepter la visite de notre psychologue, il pourrait t'aider."

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je veux crever._

 **OOO**

« Comment va-t-il ? » Lui demande un jour Scott et Stiles, alors que Derek est au lycée de Beacon Hill pour rendre des certificats justifiant l'absence prolongée de son pupille.

« Il n'a pas gardé contact avec vous ? » Demande Derek. Mais il n'est pas étonné. Isaac ne va pas très bien à vrai dire, et pourtant Derek fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'adapter. Peter lui a même fait remarquer qu'il devenait aussi dangereux et menaçant que _Lassie._

Les deux adolescents hochent la tête en négation.

« Vous devriez peut-être passer. Je crois qu'il se sent très seul, surtout depuis la disparition de Boyd et Erica. »

 **OOO**

Stiles parle trop, comme toujours. Il n'a pas le temps de penser que ses réflexions sortent immédiatement de sa bouche. Scott en a l'habitude, et il aime plutôt le comportement impulsif de son ami qui fait de lui le gars le plus honnête de son entourage. Mais il y a parfois des vérités qu'on aimerait ne pas entendre, et Scott est soulagé de les savoirs assez loin de l'appartement de Derek quand Stiles dit :

« Il ressemble à un mort. Il a la même tête qu'Emily avant son suicide. »

Heureusement, Derek n'est pas là. Sinon Stiles aurait fini épinglé au mur de son loft.

 **OOO**

Il passe ses journées, assis devant l'immense fenêtre du loft. Les yeux fixent sur un point dans l'horizon. Un truc que lui seul peut voir. Parfois, Derek vient s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé, et ils restent comme ça, sans rien dire. Isaac ne va pas mieux. Il n'est plus le même depuis… Derek ne veut pas y penser. Mais Derek peut le voir aux cernes immenses qui dégringolent jusque sur les joues du garçon, à sa façon d'être dans la lune quand il est seul et qu'il ne doit pas prétendre que tout va bien, à ses membres qui tremblent aux moindres bruits inattendus, à son absence d'appétit quand il joue avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette.

Il ne sort plus du tout. Il a trop peur. D'ailleurs, le retour au loft a été une catastrophe.

Chaque soir, Peter passe, et Isaac part se réfugier à l'étage, sur son vieux matelas, pour éviter la présence du vieux loup. Il ne supporte pas son regard critique.

Un soir, Derek se dispute avec Peter.

Peter lui reproche de perdre son temps. Il trouve l'attitude de Derek déshonorable pour un Alpha. Il lui conseille de laisser tomber Isaac, pour agrandir sa meute avec des nouveaux. Il lui a rappelle que la meute d'Alpha ne va pas tarder à s'occuper de lui, et que rester dans cette situation est fortement à son désavantage sauf si il veut mourir :

« Tu vas crever, si tu restes comme un imbécile à jouer les gardes malades pour un gamin qui n'en vaut plus la peine ! »

Derek rugit avant de bondir très rapidement sur son oncle qu'il enserre à la gorge pour le faire taire, « Ne dis plus jamais ça ! » Crache-t-il.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible, » sourit le plus vieux des loups, « C'est dans ton intérêt que je dis ça. »

Il y a une part de vérité dans ce que dit son oncle, mais Derek n'abandonnera pas Isaac. Il tient trop à lui.

Son cœur se serre.

Peter le sent.

Avec les années, l'odorat est un de ses sens que Peter a le plus développé. Il peut sentir des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas percevoir. Et maintenant, en inhalant, il comprend pourquoi la meute d'Alpha s'en est pris au jeune garçon.

« C'est donc ça ? » Dit Peter, en dévisageant Derek qui le relâche.

Il sait que Peter vient de comprendre, mais il ne veut pas lui donner satisfaction. « Quoi ? » Demande sèchement Derek.

« C'est ton point faible, depuis le début, et Deucalion l'a compris. Il t'a réduit à néant, et maintenant il n'a plus qu'à venir te donner le coup de grâce. »

« Sors d'ici, avant que je te décapite ! » Grogne Derek.

Peter s'en va en ricanant, sans oublier de lancer un dernier conseil : « Pense à ce que j'ai dit. »

 **OOO**

Comme toutes les nuits, depuis le retour d'Isaac, Derek se réveille au son des cris. Il ne faut jamais longtemps pour que le jeune homme se réveille, et commence à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Mais ça n'empêche pas Derek de l'entendre, et Isaac le sait.

Au matin, ils feront comme d'habitude, et ils tenteront d'agir le plus normalement possible. Isaac se forçant à être celui qu'il était autrefois, et Derek donnant l'impression d'y croire.

Mais cette nuit, Derek décide de changer les choses. Ils ne peuvent plus jouer à ce petit jeu. Derek n'en peut plus, et ça n'aide pas Isaac de toute façon.

A pas calme, il s'approche de son propre lit, là où Isaac dort depuis qu'il est rentré. Il sait que le jeune loup l'a entendu, cependant Isaac ne bouge pas, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, reniflant faiblement. Il s'assoit près de lui, sur le bord du lit. Derek hésite un moment avant de poser une main réconfortante par-dessus la couverture épaisse. _Je suis là._ Il voudrait faire plus, comme le prendre dans ses bras, lui embrasser les yeux pour sécher ses larmes, mais il ne veut pas le surprendre.

Isaac n'a toujours pas bougé, mais il est encore réveillé. Il ne pleure plus depuis quelques minutes, depuis que son Alpha est près de lui.

Derek ne sait pas vraiment si c'est grâce à sa présence, et le silence commence à le gêner terriblement. Derek se lève pour partir, mais une main s'agrippe à son poignet.

Isaac ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

« Tu peux rester ? » demande-t-il.

C'est une surprise pour Derek. Il n'arrive plus à se rappeler de la dernière fois où Isaac l'a touché. Et cette main autour de son poignet, c'est comme une bénédiction. Le cœur de Derek s'emballe légèrement, mais il reprend vite le contrôle.

Isaac est trop fatigué pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose, et il interprète le silence de Derek comme un refus, alors il ajoute : « s'il te plait. » _Pardonne ma faiblesse._

« Fais moi une place, » répond Derek de son timbre grave. _Je suis là. Je t'aime._

Le blond se recule et Derek s'installe dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, par-dessus les draps sous lesquelles est allongé Isaac. Derek fait bien attention à rester de son côté du lit. Il a remarqué comment Isaac s'est pelotonné pour prendre le moins de place possible. Derek ne veut pas effrayer son Bêta. Et il n'est pas à l'aise non plus, pour être honnête.

« Tu ne parles jamais de tes cauchemars. » Pense-t-il à voix haute.

« Je ne veux pas. » Répond le jeune homme, en inspirant profondément pour s'apaiser avec l'odeur du brun. La curiosité du brun le surprend, et il voudrait se réjouir d'autant d'attention, même si pour l'instant il préférerait le mutisme habituel de son Alpha. **  
**

Derek sent Isaac se détendre. **  
**

« Je vais bien. » Ajoute Isaac en inhalant encore.

« Non. Tu ne vas pas bien, » répond Derek. « C'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, mais je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour toi. »

« Pour-pourquoi ? »

Derek est blessé par la question, mais il y a tellement de chose qu'il ne lui a jamais dite qu'il peut comprendre son étonnement. Il réfléchit un moment avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

« Je… » Commence Derek.

P _arceque je t'aime._

Mais il finit par dire : « tu es mon Bêta. » C'est la seule réponse qu'il peut lui donner.

Un silence pesant s'installe, où Isaac se sent ridiculement pitoyable, et où Derek se maudit.

Isaac se retourne, pour faire face à son Alpha. "Comment tu peux me garder au près de toi ? Je ne représente plus rien pour la meute. Je ne vaux pas plus qu'un oméga."

Isaac ferme les yeux, et sa poitrine monte et descend. "Je me sens perdu. Je n'apporte plus rien" Tout son corps tremble. "Tu as raison, ça ne va pas. Et tu finiras par te lasser...puis par me laisser."

"Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais." Répond Derek d'une voix calme. "Jamais."

Derek s'arrête de parler pour respirer. C'est plus fort que lui, Derek ne résiste plus à l'envie de poser une main dans les boucles blondes, et même si Isaac ne se dérobe pas, il tressaille quand même légèrement. Et puis, à son grand étonnement, Isaac s'appuie contre ce contact tant espéré jadis.

Isaac se soumet au toucher réconfortant que lui offre son Alpha. Il retient son souffle. Derek est près de lui. Isaac a peur de tendre la main, pour se lover contre son Alpha, mais Derek le prend dans ses bras. Après un moment d'hésitation, Isaac se serre un peu plus contre lui. Isaac étouffe un sanglot. C'est si bon d'être dans les bras de Derek. Il réalise que c'est une chaleur et une tendresse qui lui font défaut depuis trop d'années. Il se sent en sécurité. Isaac se cramponne au t-shirt de Derek de peur de le lâcher.

"Je vais faire en sorte de t'aider. Tu verras qu'avec le temps, les choses vont s'arranger."

Une pointe de panique écrase le blond, "et si ça ne s'arrange pas ?" Les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

"Tu es fort. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es juste fatigué."

Isaac à envie d'y croire. La chaleur que lui offre Derek est si rassurante. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent bien depuis...depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé.

Mais il a tellement peur. Il ne sait plus se regarder sans se sentir malade.

Il n'est pas fort.

Il veut simplement oublier.

 _Je ne veux plus te décevoir._

 **OOO**

C'est l'odeur du sang qui le réveille. Elle est trop forte, trop présente.

A côté de lui dans le lit, la place est vide et froide.

Derek n'entend pas de bruit dans le loft.

« Isaac ? » Appelle-t-il en maîtrisant la vague de panique qui tente de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Rapidement, en essayant de garder la tête froide, il se dirige vers l'odeur.

Il sait avant même de découvrir le corps allongé par terre. Isaac baigne dans du sang. Le sien.

« Oh non ! » Dit-il en se prenant la tête, « Non ! Non ! Isaac. Oh non, s'il te plait, non ! » Supplie Derek qui se précipite sur le corps à peine tiède. Ses genoux tombent dans la flaque de sang, alors qu'il se penche par-dessus le corps. Ses doigts tremblent quand il appuie sur l'abdomen lacéré de son Bêta pour contenir l'hémorragie. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Derek à Isaac qui ne l'entend plus. Il est inconscient, avec le teint cireux. Ses lèvres sont à peine colorées.

Derek ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Ses gestes sont automatiques quand il ramasse Isaac au sol, et qu'il le transporte dans ses bras jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il fait un choix rapide entre se diriger vers la clinique vétérinaire, ou l'hôpital.

 _Isaac, pardonne moi._ "Ne me fais pas ça, je...je t'aime."

 **OOO**

« C'était la seule solution, » dit Deaton d'un ton rassurant.

Isaac est allongé sur la table de la clinique vétérinaire. Il commence lentement à cicatriser.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek se frotte le poing. Il a échoué. Encore. Il est pris de vertige. Les souvenirs d'Isaac lui donne la nausée. Mais pas que ça. Son inaptitude à ouvrir son coeur, et à avouer ses sentiments lui donne envie de tout détruire sur son passage. Si seulement il avait pû lui avouer.

« Je ne pratiquerai plus jamais ce rituel. Jamais. »

Derek est totalement perdu. Ce soir, il a failli perdre Isaac. Il a échoué. Il ne sera jamais l'Alpha dont Isaac a besoin.

Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage. La cloche de la clinique vient de teinter, et il sent la présence de deux Alphas.

« Emmène le. Vite ! » Dit Derek à Deaton. « Je vais essayer de les retenir. »

 **OOO**

 **Fin…ou le début de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3.**

 **(1) légende racontée par Peter dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 2.**


End file.
